1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control technique of displaying a captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A captured image is generally displayed within a fixed frame, like the screen of a display apparatus. For example, when displaying a moving image captured by a video camera on the screen of a television apparatus, it is generally displayed in the entire frame of the display screen. For example, when displaying a moving image on the monitor of a personal computer (PC), it is displayed in the entire frame of the screen. In addition, a fixed display frame called a window is set, and the moving image is also displayed in the frame.
Regarding the display control technique, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-323170 discloses a technique to enhance the sense of reality. In this technique, the image signal of a captured image, and motion information that corresponds to a motion in the image captured direction, are generated. The image is displayed to move based on the motion information in a display area wider in viewing angle than the captured image. In a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-156814, information on the tilt of a camera with respect to an object and an adjusted zoom value is acquired in capturing. The image is displayed by rotating it in accordance with the tilt of the camera, or enlarging or reducing it based on the zoom value.
According to conventional techniques, a user who views a displayed captured image has to estimate, from an object in the displayed captured image, the direction in which the image was captured, or the motion of the photographer when he captured the image. It is difficult for a user to intuitively grasp the direction or motion. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-323170, a captured image is displayed to move on the screen along with the motion in the image captured direction. However, the image is displayed in a frame having the same shape as that in capturing. As long as the user keeps viewing the image within the frame, it is still difficult to intuitively grasp the direction in which the image was captured, or the motion of the photographer when he captured the image. The user has to estimate the direction or motion from an object in the displayed captured image.